1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a foam building kit to construct children""s play structures.
The present invention is further directed to a kit of flexible foam tubes and connectors to allow a child to construct a multitude of play structures into which he/she may enter, yet be fully visible to a supervising adult.
The present invention is further directed to a kit comprised of flexible, lightweight and durable polyethylene foam material and a series of connecting means to allow a child to construct a multitude of play structures, disassemble the structure, and create new structures.
These and other objects will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Children""s building kits are known in the art. Applicant is aware of Kindertimber, a kit reminiscent of Lincoln log building sets. The Kindertimber product is constructed of foam materials, such as polythetylene foam, and is configured such that each log in the kit interlocks with another in pre-cut areas on the ends of the logs, or at their centers. Thus, the child stacks the logs as one would stack Lincoln logs to erect a structure.
Kindertimber differs from the present invention in that there are no gaps in between the stack logs so that a supervising adult cannot see into the structure to see what the child is doing. In addition, Kindertimber does not employ the connectors or spacers of the present invention, and does not use the same polyethylene foam material.
Leemon, U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,276 discloses a lightweight connector with buoyant members. The connector is in the form of a substantially flexible body having a plurality of spaced apart apertures for receiving one or more buoyant members in a friction fit relationship. By adjusting the location of the connector relative to the buoyant members, the buoyancy of the resulting flotation apparatus can be adjusted.
Leemon teaches that a variety of flotation apparatus"" are possible using the connectors and the flotation logs. However, there is no showing in Leemon ""276 to use the connectors show therein in a child""s building kit to join various members into a structure wherein there is a spaced apart relation between each of the constituent log members.
The present invention is directed to a building kit for making various play structures for children. The kit is comprised of at least a first set of foam tubes of a predetermined length; each said foam tube having opposing first and second ends in spaced apart relation to each other and an axial extending opening in each end extending at least partially along the length of each foam tube; at least one first connector having spaced apart apertures for receiving one or more foam tubes in a friction fit relationship; and at least one angled connector having two legs joined at an apex in co-planar angled relationship to each other; said legs adapted to be inserted into said apertures in said opposing ends of said foam tubes in a friction fit relationship.
The present invention is further directed to a kit for constructing children""s play buildings, comprised of a plurality of sets of durable lightweight flexible foam tubes having a length, a width, and first and second opposing ends in spaced apart relation to each other to define a body, said length being greater than said width; each said foam tube in each said set being uniform in length; each said flexible foam tube having a passage extending axially through the length of the foam tube, at least one first connector for use in association with a flexible tube member, said first connector comprises a flexible body including a first ring member having an aperture and a second member having an aperture, at least one of said apertures including one inwardly extending fin to define the inner diameter of said ring member to receive said foam tube in a friction fit; and at least one angled connector for use in association with connecting said flexible tubes, said angled connector comprised of two legs at opposed angled relation to each other, each said leg insertable in said passage at either end of said flexible foam tube to provide a friction fit to connect the tubes together axially; and at least one spacer interposable between said foam tubes.